No More Waiting
by SorinTheTactician
Summary: My take on what happened between the A and S support of My personal Avatar, Sorin and Cordelia. My First Fic. *ONE-SHOT*


Welcome! Not promising a masterpiece especially since I haven't written in about…. Yeah it's been awhile. I can promise to try however and I tend to keep my word. Takes Place After Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fire Emblem. Period.

* * *

'Sorin, if you truly love her like you say you do then you have to say something eventually. Why not now?' The words echoed through his head the moment Sumia said them. His my heart must have betrayed his mind and agreed with her because he was already in front of Cordelia's door moments from confessing that he loved her, and everything about her. From her bright, lightly strawberry scented, crimson hair and deep cardinal eyes that felt like pools that'd sucked him in if he ever tried to match her gaze. He even loved her perfectionistic attitude that merely served as a cover for her admittedly low self-esteem.

"Damnit Sorin!" Sorin said rather loud before catching himself and trying return to his usual calm and composed self. His attempt failed miserably, and he was glad the only thing around was a door because his emotions were on display upon his face. That rarely ever happened.

'Just thank her for stopping you from doing something foolish in the last battle and essentially saving your life. It's simple right? '" Gods, why is this so difficult? How can you learn from your mistakes with Emmeryn and keep everybody alive if you can't JUST confess to one woman…who happens to hold your heart captive…"Sorin thought aloud managing somehow to keep it to a whisper.

Pushing aside those thoughts, his heart and mind battled as to whether or not to knock on her door. As the battle between heart and mind raged he realized that he had not noticed the faint sound of a harp emanating a rather depressed tune behind the door.

'I can't stand her being like this. This…I owe it to her at the least.' With a renewed conviction, his heart inevitably won the battle and Sorin placed three soft knocks upon the door, praying to Naga he could formulate coherent sentences.

"It's Sorin. May we speak for a moment?" He called.

The tune abruptly stopped and Sorin heard Cordelia call back "Oh yes, its open. Come in." Instead of pausing letting her voice sooth him like he really wanted to, he urged himself into her room. Then it hit him. 'I'm in her room. Alone. With HER. Although it's only a guest room at Castle Ferox the fact still…-NO' Sorin yelled mentally forcing those thoughts out of his head before-

"So what was it you wished to speak about?" As she spoke, she gently set down her harp on the desk near where she was sitting.

"I-err… 'Breathe Sorin. Just Focus' I wished to thank you for your assistance in the last battle. If it wasn't for you the Shepherds- 'Make it personal. What? No I-' I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you." 'I… you know what? I'll just roll with it.'

"Oh that? Don't worry about it. I hated seeing you so… so broken… " Cordelia replied back not noticing Sorin's mental battle that he amazingly managed to cover up. It was at that moment an awkward silence found its home in that room. It went on for about five minutes with Cordelia sighing or at least saying the word "sigh".

'It's as if she is waiting for something. Perhaps… enough, I'm tired of being so uncharacteristic. I'm losing my confidence and doubting myself, but no more. I'm going to tell her and no matter what the response, I'll deal with it.' Sorin decided mostly because he was tired of the awkwardness of the room.

"Cordelia." Sorin mumbled.

"Y-Yes?" Cordelia stammered, with her attention now fully back on Sorin.

"Do you recall back when I said I was a close friend of yours?" He questioned.

"Yes but is there a reason-"

"I'm afraid I can't be anymore. Or just your close friend for that matter"

Cordelia's eyes widened at the realization of what was said.

"What do you mean?" She asked inquiringly with a small frown beginning to form.

Feeling himself about to lose his edge, Sorin prayed to the gods that he can keep his sanity long enough to continue speaking properly. "I mean… Cordelia I can't think around you. My words get mixed up and I look a fool. I can't even remember when I started doing this but amazingly when I'm with you is also when I'm happiest that I can remember. I feel as if I could crawl to the ends of the Earth if I was close to you, your laugh, your smile, I'll even go as far as to say your periodic sighing."

Sorin could feel his breaths becoming rushed and his cheeks heating up. He was so distracted that he failed to notice Cordelia's eyes go downcast and her begin to slowly walk closer to him.

"I believe what I'm trying to say is… I love you and-"Sorin began but stopped when he felt Cordelia softly place her hand upon his cheek and slowly slide down his arm stopping with the tips of her fingers lightly touching his wrist. It was at this time that he noticed tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"How can you say that…?" She whimpered

All Sorin couldn't get a response out before she lost a hold of herself and tears began to fall.

"How can you say you love me Sorin? I…I just can't. I didn't deserve him and I don't deserve you…" She cried.

'Him? Does she mean… 'Sorin assumed in his mind. "Cordelia…" He managed murmur out before she continued on.

"I RAN leaving my fellow knights to die Sorin. I even promised my sisters I'd keep the Exalt safe. Right before I turn around and let her die as well. I couldn't even save Captain Phila. I can't even keep promises to the living let alone the departed. So tell me Sorin, how can you say you love a pathe-mmph" Was all she could manage to say before Sorin, albeit mostly on impulse, pulled her into a deep and lasting kiss. She was surprised by the sudden jolt of being pulled but eventually relaxed into it.

Neither of them knew how long they were like this but they were only separated by the need to breath. Both beet red, Cordelia then rested her in the crook of his neck, allowing Sorin to abuse his height advantage and wrap his arms possessively around her back. They stayed there silently for a moment giving Sorin a chance to formulate his next words carefully. After a while, he spoke.

"I can say I love you because these so-called "imperfections" don't make Cordelia. You yourself make Cordelia the woman I love."

With her tears drying out, she did her best not to let out a gasp at what he had said. But she did however after about a minute respond back with the sweetest words Sorin had ever heard.

"Then allow me to say…I love you too Sorin."

* * *

Finished. That only took about two days. Well anyway please review. Constructive Criticism is welcomed but try to sandwich it you know? (Compliment-Insult-Compliment)XD Thanks for Reading

P.S. Sorin is made by following the number pattern 1, 2, 5, and 20 with voice 2

Edits:

8-7-13:Fixed Typos and added line breaks

8-8-13:Fixed Minor Mistakes


End file.
